Casualty of Love
by SuchAGoodGirl
Summary: Someone has to make the first move to erase that line. A comedy of errors B & B style. Thank you to all that have read and reviewed so far. Final Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The silence of her apartment was shattered, literally, as the glass of Bordeaux fell to the tiles and spread across the floor in tiny fragments, the sticky red liquid pooling around her bare feet.

"Fuck" she mumbled out loud. Not that anyone was around to hear her. It was a Saturday night after all. And alone was the usual way to spend it. Tonight her primary activity was to complete another chapter in her latest fictional escapades. This time reality played an increasing role in the novel. How could she not be influenced by the whole Gormagon case and the way it had played out. Zach's betrayal was the ultimate twist in the tale. Truth was often stranger than fiction.

Temperance pulled herself up onto the worktop, surveying the damage around her, and the stain the wine left on her skin. She plunged her feet into the sink and rinsed them off in the icy water. Last thing she needed right now was to walk red wine across the carpet.

No. The last thing she needed was to think about Booth. The reason the bottle was open in the first place. She pushed thoughts of her partner to the back of her head and grabbed the dustpan and brush.

She needed to get back to her writing. No more distractions. This scene was pivotal and she was determined to get it right. Sitting back down at her laptop with a fresh glass she began to type.

_Kathy stood in the doorway, wearing a short trench-coat that barely skimmed her thighs, tied tightly around her waist, emphasizing the perfect hourglass figure he had admired since they first met. The stiletto heels were for him. She had noticed how he'd admired them earlier that evening on the hooker they were interviewing. _

"_Are you going to invite me in? It's a little chilly out here."_

"_Sure" Andy replied "Although you might find my apartment too warm to keep your coat on."_

"_Duly noted" Kathy answered as she slipped past his obvious arousal. She stood in the center of the room facing away from him, and slipped the coat off her shoulders revealing a black lace basque and panties set. _

"_I have a confession" he murmured, as he drank in the sight before him. "I did something I shouldn't have."_

"_I know." Kathy breathed huskily. "You've been a bad boy Booth..._

"Crap." Temperance chastised as she re-read the passage checking for more involuntary lapses in concentration before changing Booth to Andy. To have anyone read the wrong name in her manuscript would be professional suicide, especially given her tendency to dedicate her books to Booth. Never mind the aftermath she would have to contend with in her personal life.

At what point did the scenes she played out in her head become her and Booth. She was certain it hadn't always been this way. After her first book was published the real life comparisons were the first thing people commented on. True, the dynamic of the group was an inspiration but her characters were a long way from their real life counterparts.

Counterparts? This realization was not good. Had she really written Andy thinking of nobody else but Booth? She mouthed his name as though it would mystically make him appear there in her apartment. Shirtless. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair visualizing her latest fantasy situation. Her hands slipped under the hem of her shirt stroking the bare skin until she found the lace of her bra. One hand slipped inside and found her aching nipple, twisting and rolling it brutally, trying to make the feeling somehow subside. It wasn't helping. She quickly removed her shirt and bra, flinging them aside, before grasping both breasts in the palms of her hands, massaging the soft mounds as she imagined that it was Booth, not herself, working to satisfy this burning desire for him that was growing by the day. Since his faked death she was slowly beginning to realize Booths feelings for her were not as platonic as he'd have her believe.

Staying here alone was a bad idea. There was little chance of anything being accomplished in her current frame of mind. Or intoxication, she thought glancing at the half empty bottle of red on the table. She hadn't drunk that much. As long as you didn't count the empty bottle of Chardonnay that had made the recycling bin it's temporary home. Damn it, she had needs. She flipped open her phone and called for a cab.

The twenty minutes the cab would take to arrive should be put to good use. She quickly brushed her teeth and touched up her makeup, a little too much, but it was all part of the show.

It was about time that dammed line was well and truly erased.

She pulled open her lingerie drawer searching for something, anything,that would tip his self restraint over the edge. White? Clinical, virginal, not the look she wanted. Black? Flattering... but boring. Red? Traditional. Temperance Brennan does not do tradition. Electric blue? Perfect. She smiled as she recalled a shopping trip with Angela, who'd commented that the satin and lace set picked out the color of her eyes. _'It'd drive Booth crazy'_ she'd said, to an unconvinced Brennan who, in turn, had spent the next two hours explaining the many reasons it would never happen. Reasons that had now dissipated into oblivion.

oooxx000xxooo

She clutched her coat around her tightly as she paid the cab driver. Sobriety had begun to set in and Temperance questioned her judgment in coming to see him tonight. She was here now though. The cab pulled away leaving her alone in the darkness. Taking a nervous breath she approached his front door and knocked. The light was on. That had to be a good sign. She heard movement inside, and the door opened.

"Bones?" Booth glanced back into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"I... um..." With her heart beating out of her chest she closed her eyes and pulled her overcoat back to reveal the lingerie she had painstakingly chosen back at her apartment. After what felt like the longest twenty seconds of her life she opened her eyes to find she had rendered her partner speechless.

Their eyes met and she could see confusion spilling from him.

"Is this some kind of dare? Angela's idea of a joke?" he quizzed.

"What? No... it's..." This wasn't what she had expected. In her version he had her up against a wall, unable to keep his hands off her exposed flesh, kissing her passionately. In actuality Booth looked horrified. She watched him glance back into the house as she wrapped the coat back around her tightly.

"Oh, you're not alone are you."

"No"

"I... should go. I'm sorry." she stumbled backwards, wanting to be a million miles away from here.

"Have you driven here?"

She shook her head, shivering in the cool air. Horrified at her drunken actions.

"Come inside, let me call a cab."

"It's fine, I apologize for interrupting your evening. Goodnight Booth"

Booth watched her walk quickly, almost running, back towards the road. He cursed under his breath, regretting the missed opportunity. Damn sods law. He needed to go after her. Not an option right now. Not with Parker chucking up his guts every ten minutes. It wasn't even viable to have someone watch him. Booth came back inside to find Parker stood in the lounge.

"Hey bud, can you still not sleep?"

"My tummy still hurts daddy."

"Well... lets see if I can make everything better." Booth smiled at his son as he considered both of his dilemma's. How exactly could he do this. He was going to need some help. Searching into the medicine cabinet with one hand Booth flipped open his phone in the other.

"Hi... Angela... I need a favor."


	2. Chapter 2

The car crawled alongside her until she could stand it no more.

"Look!" she yelled in frustration. "I am not a prostitute!"

It had been about a mile, fifteen minutes and four kerb crawlers since she fled Booths doorway. Her feet stung from the unfamiliar stiletto heels, while her eyes stung from the mascara diluted by tears.

"Hey baby, I don't mind being your first customer. Maybe we can work out a discount?"

"Jackass! Do I need to call the cops?"

"Last chance baby"

Temperance picked up her pace, ignoring the car as it finally drove away. She could feel her feet blistering and crouched down to remove them. She would have to walk barefoot. Better than not being able to wear shoes for the next three days. The affected skin was illuminated by the headlamps of another car pulling up beside her.

She sighed in exasperation and - without looking up - yelled at the random occupants. "For fuck's sake, leave me alone." Wondering to herself why a world renowned forensic anthropologist and best selling author would end up in this state she allowed the next words to slip out without thinking. "You probably couldn't afford me anyhow!"

"So you're admitting your a high class call girl?" a female voice questioned.

Brennan jerked her head up. Two cops had exited the vehicle and were walking towards her. This was not good.

"No not at all. I was just visiting a... friend. Actually, I am a Forensic Anthropologist who works closely with the FBI. Dr Temperance Brennan. You may of heard of me?"

"I can do better than that honey," the female officer smirked. "I worked a homicide last week, so if you are who you say you are then you'll know my name."

"What? But. There are a lot of cops I come into contact with. It simply isn't logical to learn names of people you meet in the short term." The woman did look a little familiar...

The cop rolled her eyes. "So do you have any ID on you right now?"

"In my bag..."

The officer took the small black bag Brennan had over her shoulder and delved inside. She pulled out a bunch of nondescript keys, a few loose notes and coins stuffed in a side compartment, a lipstick in 'ravish' and a handful of condoms.

"I admit I was expecting to have sex tonight." Brennan added helpfully.

The cop raised her eyebrows at her as Brennan quickly counted exactly how many she had grabbed before leaving her apartment. She cringed at her optimism before adding "- repeatedly."

"There is nothing in here to confirm who you are."

Temperance sighed as she realized her usual bag was at home. She had considered it too bulky for what she hoped would result in a late night booty call.

"Unless there is some other way for you to prove you're identity I will have to arrest you. Maybe there is an FBI agent who could verify the situation?"

She had to accept the inevitable. "Special Agent Seeley Booth"

The other cop went over to the car. "Dispatch, can you patch me through to FBI Agent Booth's cellphone? We need to verify the identity of his forensics lady. Make sure she's not sidelining as a hooker."

She heard the muffled response through the radio. It sounded very much like laughter, then "_please be advised that Dr Brennan has a history of wearing unusual outfits on duty. You may recall the wonder woman outfit from last Halloween. Patching you through now" _

"They... they are correct." Brennan added excitedly. "I was indeed dressed as Wonder Woman when Agent Booth and I apprehended a serial killer last year."

"Still don't prove who you are, honey"

"_Booth."_

"Agent Booth, this is Detective Greerson. We need you to verify that the lady we are about to arrest for prostitution is in fact Dr Brennan. Could you come down in person to clarify the situation?"

The line was quiet as Temperance waited with bated breath. "_Actually I can't right now. I could send someone else, or alternatively is there anything you could ask me over the phone that would do the trick?"_

"When did you last see Dr Brennan"

"_About twenty minutes ago"_

"So you yourself would know what she was wearing?"

"_Yes_" They heard an audible sigh as Booth realized what was coming next.

"Could you perhaps tell us what Dr Brennan is wearing under her coat?"

Booth thought carefully. He could say he had no knowledge of what she wore. Who was he kidding. The image of her stood at his doorstep was ingrained on his mind. Not that it was a bad thing. "_She is wearing lingerie. Electric Blue._" He confirmed. This was it. All the rumors that circulated about the two of them finally had substance. It would be all over every unit in DC by morning that he'd seen her in her underwear.

Brennan peeled back her coat to expose the blue bra strap.

"Thank-you Agent Booth. Have a good evening." She turned to Temperance. "OK Dr Brennan, you are free to go. My apologies for holding you up."

"Thank-you" Temperance grumbled. Not only had she embarrassed herself in front of Booth, but now she was the laughing stock of DC law enforcement. And Booth had been too busy with his 'guest' to come and help her. Could this evening really get any worse?

_A/N - I know it's short but with so many story alerts I just had to give you something to keep you going. Although you know what is even better than lots and lots of story alerts? More reviews. I promise it will only take you a few seconds and they make me write quicker!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on in Ange. Thanks for coming so quick." Booth sighed as the feisty brunette sauntered past him.

"Nice place Booth" she remarked, taking it all in. "So you said it was important?"

"Yeah... It's Bones. You might not believe this but - "

oooxxx000xxxooo

"Hit me again" she instructed the bartender as he reached for the bottle of Jack Daniels that was quickly disappearing. It was alcohol that had gotten her into this mess. If she was lucky it would also make all her memories of tonight dissipate. She downed the shot in one and pushed her glass back to him. "This time make it a double."

oooxxx000xxxooo

"She did what!!"

"Shh" Booth hissed. "Parkers finally sleeping."

"You gotta admit though, our girl does not do things in half measures."

Booth smiled at Angela's comment. '_Our girl.'_

"So what now? You want me to watch Parker while you guys go make sweet sweet love?" She raised her eyebrows in delight at her own suggestion.

He scowled at her. "Actually, I thought you could go talk to her."

"Booth... are you chicken?"

"No, I just think if she has made any kind of judgment call then it would help to talk to a neutral party, before something happens that can't be... disregarded. Cause Bones is all about the facts and for her to do... what she did! I should have seen it coming."

"And you didn't? That really does surprise me."

"Completely out of the blue." he confirmed.

"From what you said she wasn't 'completely' out of the blue." she snickered. "The good bits were still covered. I totally said you would love that set. Was I right?"

"Angela" Booth warned.

"Oh and just so you know - not essentially a neutral party. When I do find her I am totally gonna be pushing the 'at it like rabbits' angle"

oooxxx000xxxooo

The bartender had called last orders and Brennan reached into her bag to settle the bar tab. She groaned inwardly as she realized she didn't have enough money in her purse. Not by a long shot. Could she leave what little she had on the bar and slip away unnoticed? It was unethical, sure, but what choice did she have? She hopped off the stool and, not being used to stiletto heels, combined with being rather inebriated, fell on the floor in a heap, knocking over the stool with a loud clatter as she went. The majority of the crowd all turned to see the source of the commotion and she glanced down to see her coat had slipped open, exposing the blue satin to all and sundry. Quickly, she pulled it back around her tight and scrambled to her feet as eloquently as she could manage. The bartender was now stood right by her.

"You OK miss?"

"Fine thank you" she squeaked, turning to leave.

"Actually, your tab is a little short."

Busted. Is something Sweets would say right now. And apparently it also exists in the internal vocabulary of a very drunk forensic anthropologist.

"Really? I must of added up wrong. I'm pretty useless with numbers." She flashed her best charm smile at the irate bartender. Apparently lying was also a side effect of intoxication.

"I need another thirty dollars."

Temperance Brennan decided right there that today was officially the worst of her adult life.

oooxxx000xxxooo

"Daddy!" Parkers cries echoed through the apartment as he staggered into the lounge.

"Wow, he really is not well Booth" The concern in Angela's voice was obvious. "Maybe you should take him to the hospital, just to be on the safe side. He looks pretty dehydrated."

As if on cue, Parker retched and vomit projectiled across the carpet and sofa.

"Your right, he needs a doctor," Booth knelt down to clean up his son.

"Look" Angela suggested. "Why don't I stay here and clean up this mess while you take Parker. Bren can wait. She's probably home sleeping it off anyhow."

"Thanks Ange." He scooped up Parker and carried him out to the car. Seconds later he was back in the doorway. "Damn neighbors have blocked me in"

"Here, take my car" She threw the keys across to him. "Go!"

oooxxx000xxxooo

"If I could borrow your phone I can call my friend and she will come down and sort the bill" Temperance knew that usually when she needed help she could call on Booth, but she had probably burnt her bridges there. At least for tonight anyway. With any luck Angela will pick up. Although it is a Saturday night. There was a good chance Angela might be too 'busy' to answer her cell right now. The phone rang. And rang. And rang.

Temperance sighed. "Let me just try one more number."

oooxxx000xxxooo

Booth rushed into the ER. "I need someone to take a look at my son"

The phone in his pocket buzzed. "You're gonna have to turn that off in here sir" the receptionist insisted.

"Of course" He glanced at the caller ID before switching it off. Unrecognized number. It was probably the first of many crank calls regarding Bones almost arrest. He was glad to not have to deal right now.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Temperance stared at the handset in disbelief. He had turned his phone off. Booth never turned his phone off. Ever!

She looked across at the waiting bartender pleadingly. With her own cell phone at home, and having already tried the only two numbers she had committed to memory, her options were incredibly limited right now.

"That's a pretty bracelet you're wearing. Valuable?"

She glanced down at the five hundred dollar jeweled bangle. He had to be kidding.

oooxxx000xxxooo

"Parkers fine Agent Booth, but we would like to keep him overnight until his fluid levels are back up."

"Thank-you doctor." Booth turned to his son. "Hey bud. You try and get some sleep while I go call you mom."

"Love you daddy"

"Love you too champ."

oooxxx000xxxooo

Temperance wandered out into the cool night air, her wrist feeling uncomfortably empty. She was increasingly bothered by Booth turning his phone off. His place was much closer than hers anyway. She would have to go back, maybe his 'guest' had gone. And he would take her home, surely.

Carrying her shoes, she walked barefoot along the sidewalk, looking considerably worse for wear. Her mascara was smeared across her face leaving black smudges around her eyes, and her usually tidy hair now matted around her face. In the early hours of the morning the residential streets were thankfully dead. She did not want a repeat of earlier.

His SUV was parked outside. It looked like some idiot had bocked him in. Maybe he wouldn't be able to take her home after all. The lights were still on. She couldn't help herself as she crept up to the window and peered through. She could see a woman, knelt down, scrubbing the carpet.

She began to posit the scenario. Booth and a skinny brunette. His earlier behavior suggested that her arrival was inappropriate. Suggesting they were planning on having sex. They have obviously made a mess. She recalled Angela previously mentioning chocolate body paint and whipped cream. That was established relationship sex. Meaning Booth had been seeing this woman for a while. Why had he not mentioned this to her? They were supposed to be friends. And besides...

Temperance glanced down at herself. What was she thinking, trying to seduce him. He had put the line there for a good reason. He obviously had no intention of crossing it. She had obviously misread the signals.

She looked up in time to see the mystery woman rise to her feet, admiring her handy-work. Temperance's jaw dropped open as she realized it was Angela stood in the middle of Booth's lounge looking very at home.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Angela had the strangest feeling she was being watched...

_A/N - I really do love it when you tell me what you think..._


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance slumped down by the door as the events of the evening processed through her head as she saw them. Booth had rejected her, in favor of Angela, and they had been seeing each other in secret for god knows how long. He hadn't seen fit to confide in her, but... he hadn't told her about Cam either. She could feel the tears welling up.

"Bren? Sweetie, are you OK."

Angela was stood in the doorway looking down at her best friend.

"Don't sweetie me Ange." she snapped. "I just want to know how long. And why you couldn't talk to me about it."

"But I have been trying to call you all night. I've left about a gazillion messages on your voicemail. We were really worried about you."

"Sure looks like it"

"Of course we were. When Booth told me what you did, and then the thing with the cops..."

"He told you!" Brennan looked shocked. "I suppose you found it amusing"

"It is a little out of character for you sweetie. Something I might do though." Angela thought out loud. "Hey, Was the cop that pulled you hot?"

"It was a she. And why would you even ask that? Isn't whipped cream and chocolate body paint enough for you."

"What?"

"You... scrubbing the carpet. In..." She could hardly bring herself to say the words. "Booth's place."

"Wait! You think that... me and Booth? Oh sweetie!" Angela struggled to hold back laughter. "You have had waaay too much to drink. Bren, you are no good with conjecture. You never will be. There is a very good reason your a facts girl."

"So your saying you haven't had sex with Booth tonight?"

"No. I'm saying I haven't had sex with Booth ever. That was meant to be your big, I mean you guys have been dancing around each other for almost four years now. Whether you know it or not you both belong to each other. It just happens that the night you chose to let him know was destined for the worst possible outcome."

"I am fully aware of how awful this night has been. I've just lived every second of it, and the alcohol I have consumed has done nothing to erase anything from my temporal lobe so far."

"Trust me Bren when I tell you Booth is having a worse time."

Brennan looked at her in intrigue.

"I was actually cleaning up Parkers vomit. He's really sick. Booth called me over to come find you because he couldn't leave Parker. When I got here he was worse so Booth has taken him, in my car thanks to his stupid neighbors, up to the ER."

"Oh fuck" Temperance muttered in shame. "Parker. It never occurred to me he would be here. I've made such a mess of everything Ange. Can we call the hospital, see how he is?"

"I'm sure he's fine. It was just a precaution. Booth will call soon anyhow. Cause y'know, when he's not thinking about Parker he's thinking about you."

They smiled at each other as they both considered the farce of the situation.

"So... we can either stay here and raid Booth's refrigerator until he comes back with my car, or we can call a cab? What do you want to do?"

"I think... we should go. I'd like to be more suitably attired next time I see him."

"You do know sweetie that every mans top fantasy is two women, right?"

"Ange, that really isn't funny."

"Who said I was joking" she grinned. "I said he belonged to you. Nothing in there about not sharing with your best friend!"

oooxxx000xxxooo

"Hey baby" Parker woke to his mom stroking his head tenderly. "Feeling better?"

He nodded and quickly drifted back off too sleep.

"He does likes to sleep. I wonder where he gets that from!" Rebecca commented sarcastically.

Booth smiled across at her. He was just relieved that Parker was fine.

"I was thinking that Parker should come home with me in the morning" she added.

"Becca, it's my weekend! I know he's sick but I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own son."

"I know. You don't need to get aggressive about it Seeley. I just thought..."

Booth looked at her suspiciously. "Just thought what Becca?"

"Did I mention the guy I'm dating is a cop? Well, he kinda got a call earlier on. Station gossip. You know the score."

"Please don't say it." He shook his head in disbelief. "Just... no. I don't want to know."

"Apparently Dr Brennan is gaining quite a reputation for dressing up."

"Okay. That's not too bad." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you specifically request blue underwear?"

"You said it! You damn well said the one thing I really did not want to hear. Shit. If even you know then I am gonna get this everywhere for... weeks. This is just unbelievable!"

Rebecca sat across from him laughing quietly as he took out his frustrations on the disposable coffee cup. Eventually Booth's inaudible grumblings transposed into a low chuckle. He looked up at Rebecca and realization hit home. Life wasn't going to get better than this. He loved his job and worked alongside good friends. He had a great son, and for the first time in years he and Becca had a good relationship. And Bones... she wanted him. She actually wanted to be with him. God knows he had thought about her as the love of his life for as long as he could remember. But he had never been able to get an accurate read on if she felt the same.

Until tonight.

_A/N - So... has Brennan suffered enough, do you think its Booths turn to suffer, or shall I keep to my plan of this being just five chapters? _

_Vote now!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - I so tried to resist posting this so soon after the last chapter but I have no patience at all and all the reviews have had me typing like a maniac. _

_You have spoken, and I am grateful for your comments. There was a definite majority in one area...  
_

_Enjoy._

"So how long you been seeing the cop?" Booth asked casually.

"What is it it too you!" Rebecca snapped. "We might share a son but you're not my keeper."

Booth looked at her sullen. "What. I'm not allowed to make conversation?"

"Sorry Seeley. I shouldn't take it out on you. We've been out a few times. Mike and I. But I think I'm gonna end it."

"Can I ask why?"

"It was great. Until he got that call."

Booth blushed as he considered the cause of 'that call'. "Why?"

"Your reputation."

"I don't get it? You're gonna have to explain."

"I asked him what was so funny about the call and he asked if I knew who Temperance Brennan was. Obviously thinking I would of heard of her books. So I said yes, not feeling the need to explain my own connection to her.

Booth interrupted. "You own connection?"

"Seeley, when Parker comes back from your place he talks non-stop."

"About me, right!"

"Not exactly... It's more Dr Bones did this, or Dr Bones says... My favorite though is when he says Dr Bones told daddy he had to... you get the idea."

"So he doesn't talk about me then!" Booth pouted across at her.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm starting to get an appreciation of how you feel every time I introduce a new guy into his life. And it isn't nice. Actually, having to listen to him talk about how wonderful she is kinda hurts. I know he has never felt that way about one of my boyfriends."

Booth could see how upset Rebecca was getting. "Hey, this... heavy stuff is distracting you from the original conversation. Continue."

She rolled her eyes at him. "So then Mike goes on about how her real life is just like her books and she has been involved in so many exciting cases. But until tonight no one had concrete proof that the Federal Agent she worked with was more than just a work colleague. He suggested that the scenes in her novels were very tame compared to the real thing."

"You're gonna break up with him because you think I've been having wild sexual encounters with Bones? Am I missing something? Are you regretting not marrying me when I asked?" He said smugly. As soon as the words fell out he knew he had overstepped the mark. He cursed himself mentally. _'Two plus two does not make five, Seeley._'

"You can be such a jerk sometimes. Which I think answers your question clearly."

"Sorry. Been a strange night."

"No, I am going to break it off because, like way too many cops in the DC area, he has some kind of hero worship thing going on with you. If I don't want the real thing, I'm not gonna want a poor imitation am I. And that goes for Parker too. Someone who wants to be like his dad. Probably not healthy."

"Hero worship" he repeated. Today was just getting better and better.

oooxxx000xxxooo

"How long until the cab arrives Bren?"

"They said it would be over an hour. They're real busy right now."

"Great. That gives us plenty of time."

"For what Ange? I don't like your tone. You are too excited about something."

"To explore of course sweetie. Have you ever been in Booth's bedroom?"

"Angela no! Don't... Ange!"

oooxxx000xxxooo

"So is the brilliant Dr Brennan as good at everything she does?"

"Excuse me" Booth said indignantly.

Rebecca smirked, echoing his earlier sentiments. "What. I'm not allowed to make conversation?"

"Touche. Are we talking about sex?"

"Of course."

"Then I don't have a clue."

"There's no need to be coy, Seeley. Look, how about you tell me how she compares to me. I won't be offended. I'm a lot better at it now than last time we had sex anyway."

"No, I literally don't have a clue. We have never done it."

"Then what was tonight all about?"

"I'm hoping I'll find out when I call Angela later."

"Your not going to call Dr Brennan"

"No. I think she might be a little embarrassed by her actions. I thought I'd give her a few days then act like it never happened. You know me Becca."

"I don't think you're gonna get off that easy Seeley."

"You know..." He sighed. "You're probably right"

oooxxx000xxxooo

"You really should come and see this Bren" Angela called from inside Booths bedroom.

"Angela please come out of there."

"Not until you come in."

"Fine" she muttered from the doorway, "Just show me then we can go."

"He has a photo of you both by his bed. Which is actually a beautiful picture" she added. "Where was this taken."

Brennan took the frame and smiled. They were both sat dining al fresco at night, with fairy lights strung up along the river embankment behind. She had never seen the picture before, but she remembered it being taken. "This is in London. The restaurant owner is fan of my books and he wanted a picture" She looked up at Angela. "I had no idea Booth had a copy of this."

Angela took the frame out of her hands and began to take the back off.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to check something... Yes! I knew it."

"Please explain" requested a wide eyed Brennan.

"There are more photo's behind. This frame has been here a long time." She passed the other images over to the shocked anthropologist.

"This one was at the Jeffersonians Christmas party last year."

"Pre kiss?"

Brennan nodded. "Pre kiss. And this, I don't know. It's in the lab."

"I took that one sweetie."

"And the last one is my original PR shot for my book cover."

"You really should get that updated every time you have a new book published."

"That's what my publisher says but I don't see the point. Photo shoots are very time consuming."

"Booth obviously sees the point. He updates all the time." Angela grinned excitedly. "Sweetie?"

"Ange" Brennan spoke through gritted teeth. She knew when her friend was plotting something.

"You want to update Booth's collection. I have my camera in my bag."

"I hardly think I'm appropriately dressed for you to take my photograph."

"Sweetie, you are very appropriately dressed for what I'm thinking. And in Booths bedroom. Trust me Bren when I tell you he will find this so hot!"

"You have no prior knowledge of Booth's personal sexual preferences. He might not find two dimensional images of the female form stimulate him in the way you or I would expect."

"Are you being deliberately dense because your too scared to do this?"

"No. I have consumed sufficient alcohol this evening to be relaxed enough for what I imagine you would want me to do in front of the camera. I just don't want to make Booth uncomfortable."

"One" Angela began. "He's a guy. All guys love sexy photos. Two. He has a photo of you right next to his bed. Now in my mind he has been doing more than just looking at it."

"Angela!" she protested.

"And three..." Angela kicked open the bedside cupboard allowing Brennan to see the stack of well thumbed mens magazines. "I already found these before you came in."

_A/N - I can't possibly imagine how this could go wrong!! Yes I have a very sadistic streak. But apparently so do the majority of you guys._


	6. Chapter 6

Temperance Brennan awoke in her own bed, dressed in a pair of very sensible pajama's with a blinding headache. She knew that she didn't recall too much about the previous night but experience had taught her that memories had a tendency to come back when they were ready.

Besides. She was a very sensible person. Unlike her best friend! Angela got herself into all sorts of dilemmas and Temperance had frequently been needed to bail her out. Sometimes literally. She didn't think too much about it as she showered and dressed. The odds were that she had stayed in and got a little carried away with the wine while working on her novel. A task she planned to continue today, sans alcohol.

Taking her coffee and cornflakes across to the table she switched on her laptop to reread yesterdays additions. She blinked in surprise as she tallied up the additional pages she had written. As she read through she began to laugh. The drink had obviously affected her imagination. It was all too far fetched. There was no way that Kathy would break into Andy's home with a photographer friend for a secret photoshoot in his bedroom. Admittedly, it was hilarious to read, but not appropriate to be included in her latest novel. She finished her breakfast and pressed delete over the offending material.

"And now to start again." She paused as she had a vague memory of writing the scene, before beginning to type, sober.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Seeley Booth awoke in his own bed, dressed in a pair of very loud boxers with a nauseous feeling. He knew that he had come back from the hospital in the early hours of the morning after Rebecca had insisted she stay with Parker. There was a good chance that he had picked up the same virus that his son had contracted. Hopefully It would only be a twenty-four hour thing, and he'd be fine for work in the morning. But for today, he should probably stay in bed.

He recalled that he still had Angela's car parked outside. He would have to call her soon to work out someway to return it. Sitting up in his bed, he looked around the room suspiciously. When he came in from the hospital he had simply undressed and collapsed into bed. Now in the cold light of day something seemed... wrong.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Across town Angela stood over her printer as the last of the portrait shots she had taken came out in full glossy color.

"Bren, you look stunning and that is an amazing shade of blue" she said out loud to herself, before slipping all the shots into a brown envelope, simply labeled 'Booth'.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Temperance was extremely pleased with her motivation today. The chapter had flowed quickly and she was done in a few hours. She considered her options for the remainder of the day. There was an anthropology journal to read, or she could spend a few hours at the Jeffersonian. There were always plenty of bodies in limbo to identify. Or she could see what Booth was up to...

oooxxx000xxxooo

Booth knew it was most likely the image of Bones stood on his doorstep in that amazing set of lingerie that had influenced the dreams that had plagued him. But this morning the frustration was a different kind. Usually when he woke is was disappointed that Bones wasn't his wife / lover / pony play partner (delete as appropriate depending on specific dream).

No. This morning Booth was very conscious that he could... actually, make that should... have spent last night fucking the most amazing woman he had ever met. This was one of those 'parental sacrifice' things that people said would be inevitable when he had a child. Not that he was blaming Parker of course. It was definitely the fault of whichever set of parents that had allowed there own sick children to attend school and subsequently infect everyone else. He would have something to say about that at Parkers next parents evening.

He glanced over to the photo by the bed with a renewed certainty that this was not going to be the only way he had of waking up to her beautiful eyes for much longer. Picking up the picture to gaze at her up close he smiled as he considered that it might be only a few days before she would sleep entwined with him. Not today though. He was sick. That wouldn't make the best memory of their first time.

He wasn't so ill though that a release of sorts shouldn't be on the cards. It was a Sunday morning after all. He slipped his hand beneath the sheets and into his boxers. Wrapping his fingers firmly around his hard cock he began to move up and down his length in a steady rhythm. In his mind she was straddled over him, touching herself in places he could only imagine. The low moans that emitted from his throat as he lost himself in fantasy stopped him from hearing the key in the front door lock turn.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Dr Lance Sweets walked into the second floor mens room inside the Hoover building. He hated having to work on a Sunday but Deputy Director Cullen had insisted he file up to date evaluations on all the partnerships he handled. Knowing psychology the way he did, Lance was conscientious of using urinals, preferring instead to utilize a cubical. He heard the restroom door open once, then twice.

"Brian, how's it going?"

"Aw man. You will not believe what I heard. This is a killer."

Lance was about to flush, but froze as he heard the conversation, listening intently.

"My girlfriend..." Brian began.

"The cop?" his colleague clarified.

"Yeah. Last night she almost arrested Dr Brennan for prostitution. Said she was dressed in sexy underwear and not much else, 'cept a light coat."

"Wow, fucking hot! So was she, y'know, available for 'hire'?"

"Nah, this is where it gets good. They called Booth to ID her cause she had nothing in her bag, bar johnny's, and he knew what color her lingerie was."

"Red? I would love to see her in red."

"Blue. Electric blue. And she was only a short walk from Booths place."

"Lovers tiff. It's obvious. I always knew he was screwing her on the side."

"Got to be. No way you wouldn't with a woman as hot as that."

Sweets had sat back down before his legs gave way from shock. Of course he knew the partners wanted to be more than partners. But it had stopped there, right? They always kept a professional distance. They had a line for gods sake.

And as he sat Lance considered why he was so upset about it. After all, he really did want to see them together romantically. They were meant to be together. What had upset him was, despite joining them for drinks after work less than forty-eight hours ago, he had no idea that they were sleeping together.

Maybe he wasn't as good at his job as he believed.

oooxxx000xxxooo

_A/N – Oh my goodness! I seem to have forgotten to write about what Brennan and Angela got up to in Booths bedroom. I suppose you could always use your imagination. If, however, you want to use mine (because I know for a fact that Angela has a very clear memory of what happened) then send me a little love by clicking below. _


	7. Chapter 7

Dr Temperance Brennan loved to talk about anthropological matters to anyone who would listen. Human physiology can tell us a lot about a person and how they lived there lives. Her ability to identify facts made her invaluable to the FBI among others. Most of those who were not students or fans or friends would tune themselves out to her ramblings quickly. Special Agent Seeley Booth was not lucky enough to be one of those people. Especially as one of her favorite places to lecture on anthropology was from the passenger seat of his SUV. It may have had a lot to do with the fact that he was hopelessly in love with her but the fact of the matter was she talked, he listened.

"_For example Booth I could tell which would be your preferred hand even in a comatose state. When you favor one body part over another the physical strength in that area develops. A human males hands are shaped by many activities, including eating, writing and masturbation."_

He was lucky not to have burst a tyre as the car momentarily mounted the sidewalk that day. Nevertheless he recalled her words as he jerked his right hand up and down his erection, quickly gaining momentum. He admired the ease with which she could talk about sexual matters, unlike himself. And she talked about sex a lot. He wondered now if it had been deliberate flirting on her part.

He was getting close now and he closed his eyes, visualizing Bones peel off the scraps of clothing. How he'd imagined her naked...

"Parker wants his PSP, where'd ya put it?"

"What the fuck Becca!" he yelled, pulling the blankets up tight around his waist, knocking the photo frame to the floor.

"It really does makes me happy when I see how shitty your life can be. Honestly, Seeley, self gratification on a Sunday morning? How middle aged can you get! So...where's the PSP?"

"How'd you even get in?" he growled. The pink flush his face developed while attempting release had quickly turned to an embarrassed red.

"I thought you'd still be sleeping. Parker told me you leave a key by the door. Fake rock? Not very secure. It's a wonder no one has walked in on you before."

He felt himself blush even more as his thoughts drifted to Bones in his bathroom. Under the sheets his now very flaccid penis twitched at the thought.

"I thought we agreed you were gonna go see her this morning. No point both of us having a fuck free weekend. Well, one that involved another person at least" she giggled.

"Yeah well, I'm sick"

"No shit" she added sarcastically.

"Top drawer in his room Becca. Now, please, leave."

"OK.. OK.. I'm going."

oooxxx000xxxooo

It had been a difficult decision but in the end limbo had won out. For some strange reason she felt the need to give Booth a wide birth. As she laid out the remains a memory of calling a cab flashed through her mind. So she had gone out last night. But where? She knew she was avoiding Booth. Logic suggested that she had said or done something that offended him and his catholic morals. Then drowned her sorrows in alcohol.

Yes. That was obviously the reason for her absent memory. He would come and see her tomorrow at work and she would gage his mood to see if an apology was necessary. She hated falling out with Booth, but sometimes they had such differing opinions that it couldn't be helped. Things always looked better in the cold light of day.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Booth lent down to retrieve the picture. There was a crack running right through the glass now.

"I really hope this isn't a bad omen" he muttered to himself. Booth quickly changed, and took the frame through to the lounge. He didn't need the one of himself and his brother Jared anyhow, as he moved the photos into the dark wood frame. He froze as he noticed writing on the back of the photo in the lab. That defiantly wasn't there before.

He read it out loud. "Copyright of Angela Montenegro" He would kill her. Literally. Take his gun and shoot her and dump the body where no one would ever find it. He knew how to do that. Booth walked towards the door with the old frame. He always made sure broken glass went straight in the outside trash.

Swinging the door open forcefully he found himself face to face with the master snoop herself.

"Morning Booth. Wow. You have, like, a sixth sense."

"What did you want Angela." He snapped.

"My car, and a thank you for cleaning up your place wouldn't go amiss..." She noticed the broken frame. "Oh!"

"You might say that."

"I'm really sorry Booth. It's just.. I was looking for clean bedding for Parker and I just saw it and I had to look closer and..."

"Stop" He walked towards the trash and lifted the lid. "You might be able to redeem yourself by telling me you spoke to Bones"

"In a fashion. She's defiantly hot for you Booth." Angela clutched the brown envelope that contained her evidence.

Booth pulled out an empty bottle of scotch from the trash. "Anything else you want to confess while your here Angela?"

"Ah"

"This was full when I left you."

"I was thirsty"

"On your own?"

"Yes" she lied. He did not need to know that she'd actually drunk very little. Her partner in crime on the other hand... "So do you want me to take some more up to date photo's of Bren?"

"Absolutely not, and she doesn't find out about the ones I already have under any circumstances"

Angela suddenly felt very nervous about the envelope. Maybe she wouldn't leave it after all.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Lance Sweets couldn't concentrate on his work. The conversation he had heard in the mens room kept playing over and over in his head. He had to nip this in the bud right now. He picked up his phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Booths phone buzzed from the bedroom. "Your keys are on the side Angela. I'll see you tomorrow."

She moved over to the cabinet and placed the envelope absently on a pile of papers while rooting for her car keys. As she found them Booths phone conversation caught her interest.

"Sweets... Tomorrow... No I'll tell her... Has something happened?..."

Angela heard him throw the phone down in frustration "Damn gossips" he muttered. Angela realized a discrete escape was best and slipped out the door.

The envelope stayed.

oooxxx000xxxooo

_A/N – So Brennan is having slight memories, Booth is now (unknowingly) in possession of the photos and Sweets has summoned them to therapy. You just know Monday morning is going to be peachy. _

_I know I've been writing short chapters but I'm a complete review whore. Did you guess it would be Rebecca interrupting Booths morning (ahem) relief? Speculate so I can be unpredictable by clicking this button here._


	8. Chapter 8

Booth dropped the stack of papers onto his desk. After spending the best part of yesterday sleeping he felt great. A perfect day for seduction. He had it all planned out. OK so they had a therapy session, but thanks to Rebecca's heads up about station gossip, he knew what Sweets had issue with. And he could turn it to his own advantage. He sat down behind his desk and pressed the speed dial on his phone.

The line rang once, twice...

"_Morning Booth"_

By the sound of it he wasn't the only one who was happy this morning. This was unexpected. He thought there would at least be some hesitancy in her voice after her actions of Saturday night. It obviously hadn't phased her. That must have been some conversation she'd had with Angela.

"Morning Bones. Sweets is calling us in for a session this afternoon at two."

"_He usually gives us more notice than this Booth" _

"Actually he called me yesterday but I've been layed up with some virus I picked up from Parker. Sorry."

Deputy Director Cullen appeared in his doorway. Booth grabbed a wad of papers from the top of the pile he brought from home and thrust them at his boss with a cheery grin. Nothing would spoil today. Cullen nodded in appreciation and headed back to his office.

"_OK, well I'll see you at two then."_

"You wanna grab some lunch first? Pick you up at one?"

"_Great. Sorry Booth, I've got another call waiting. Speak to you later."_

She hung up before he could say goodbye. He'd let her make up for it later.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Temperance picked up the other line.

"_Hi Bren."_

"Afternoon Angela" she joked. It was only eight thirty but she had been here since six am.

"_I'm sick. I already left a message on Cam's voice mail, but I just thought I'd call and let you know."_

"Booth just called" Brennan paused as she thought she heard Angela take a sharp breath. "He was sick yesterday. I wonder if you guys have the same viral infection. I hope this doesn't mean I'm likely to pick it up. I do have a very good immune system though."

"_I really hope you don't Bren. I've been puking since three am. I don't know where it's all coming from."_

"Ange, I was just wondering... Did I see you on Saturday?"

"_You don't remember?"_

"Not a thing."

"_We... had a girls night and got drunk. Nothing unusual."_

"Thank goodness. I had a really bad feeling I'd upset Booth but if I was with you then..."

"_Sorry sweetie I have to go."_

Brennan looked at the handset as a disconnection tone rang out at her. She was relieved to know Booth had not figured in her Saturday night in any way. Although nights with Angela rarely ended well. She would find out what exactly had happened when her friend came back to work.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Angela bit her lip nervously. On the one hand it was potentially good news that Brennan didn't recall what happened Saturday. Or it would be if Angela could remember what she had done with the envelope containing the evidence of her impromptu photoshoot.

On the other hand Brennan had recalled previously forgotten memories before. It could simply be a matter of time before the shit hit the fan, so to speak.

In the meantime damage limitation was the key. She would have to call Booth and discreetly find out if he had found the envelope. How she would manage to accomplish this given that he was an expert interrogator was a problem.

A big problem. That she had to sort alone without anyone finding out.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Deputy Director Cullen sat in his office with a ridiculous amount of work to review. His secretary had just brought him coffee and a muffin to see him through till lunch. Cullen pulled out the next file from the stack and smiled. Agent Booth and Dr Brennan. This should make a good read. As he opened the case file he noticed an A4 brown envelope was slotted inside. Flipping it over Cullen found it was addressed to Booth.

Curiosity got the better of him. He had not worked his way up to Deputy Director by letting things pass him by. He opened the sealed envelope and pulled out a wad of about eight photographs.

"Holy mother of god!"

He quickly dropped the pictures back into the envelope and breathed deep. In his time as an Agent he had seen and experienced many many sights. This was one occasion he could not describe in words. Glancing through the open door at his secretary he observed that she was deeply engrossed in her own work. He pulled the photographs out again slowly, and examined them closer on by one.

"Booth, you are one lucky son of a bitch" he murmured to himself as he flicked through all the images. Dr Brennan was a very attractive woman even at the worst of times. In these shots she looked... simply amazing.

He bit his lip to distract himself from the eroticism of the images. After all, he was happily married, and judging by the evidence before him she was very unavailable. He slotted the pictures in the envelope once more before calling his secretary.

"Tell Booth to get his ass up to my office now!"

oooxxx000xxxooo

Temperance glanced at the clock. Only another three hours until Booth would come by and take her to lunch. She was unusually excited yet couldn't understand why. Booth took her to lunch frequently.

If she was honest she was willing him to come bounding up the platform steps and say they had a case. Then she would be able to spend all day with him.

_'Oh that is so wrong'_ whispered the voice inside her head. _'you're wanting a murder victim to surface so you can spend time with your platonic work based partner.'_

Maybe she would have to instigate events to allow them both to cross that line.

oooxxx000xxxooo

"Agent Booth, I found an anomaly in your case file."

"Sir?"

Cullen handed the envelope to Booth. He looked suspiciously at the object in his hands before reaching inside. His jaw dropped as he became very aware of it's contents.

"Sir!" he stammered. "I... um... I had no idea Dr Brennan felt... about... you... "

"She doesn't." Cullen indicated for Booth to turn the envelope over. He read his name instantaneously. The handwriting was familiar – where had he seen it recently?

Oh yes! Copyright of Angela Montenegro.

_A/N – Yeah I'm not getting any alerts either and it's really starting to miff me off. Hopefully the site will get the problem fixed soon, but please don't let that stop you from reviewing. I can still read all your wonderful comments and get the warm snuggly feeling they give me. (Very good now the cold dark nights are starting to draw in) _


	9. Chapter 9

"Sir, I really don't know what to say. All I can do is apologize profusely for Dr Brennan's indiscretions and my own negligence for allowing such... material to find it's way inside a very important case file."

"So you were completely oblivious to the existence of these images Booth?"

"Yes sir, very very oblivious. Dr Brennan and I have always maintained a very professional distance. The pictures here, they probably weren't even intended for me."

"They are addressed to you..."

"It's not her writing though."

"Oh? Then who's writing is it Booth?"

"I believe it is Miss Montenegro's," he admitted reluctantly.

"Do you think Dr Brennan is aware these images are in your possession?"

"I honestly don't know Sir." Booth cocked his head. "My possession Sir?"

"Well it would be inappropriate for me to keep them. As I said they were addressed to you. It falls under the jurisdiction of being your own private mail. And there is nothing incriminating about the shots. Dr Brennan obviously knew she was posing for a camera, so i can't suggest that they be destroyed either. Although, if I were you I would handle this with the utmost discretion. At least until you establish Dr Brennan's motives."

"Motives?"

"I think the likeliest scenario is that she is attempting to seduce you Booth. We all know Dr Brennan makes a thorough job of every task she undertakes. Has she done anything else like this recently?

Booths eyes flickered down to the envelope resting on the desk between them. He had taken only a brief glance to establish the content. Cullen had told him that he would be able to walk away with said photographs to peruse at his own leisure. He really needed to get out of here. The sooner the better.

Cullen smirked. "If your curiosity is peaked Booth then feel free to take another look. You haven't seen the contents fully yet anyway."

Booth reopened the envelope and pulled the contents out fully, careful to keep them out of Cullen's line of sight. His superior watched with intrigue as Booth absorbed the images muttering to himself as he realized exactly when... and where the shots had been taken.

"Holy shit Bones, that's... woah... wait... in my own... no way... unfucking believable." The last comments were more annoyed than aroused.

"Something wrong Agent Booth?"

"She did this... at my place. In my own fucking bedroom."

"That could be described as one purpose of a bedroom Agent Booth."

"What? Oh, I apologize for my use of excessively foul language sir."

"Its understandable given the circumstances. So tell me, how did she get in there without one of the FBI's finest knowing?

"Saturday Sir. Must of been. I had to take Parker to the hospital. It was only when Bones turned up at my front door in her underwear..." Booth froze. Had he really just let that slip to the Deputy Director?

"I think Agent Booth..." Cullen sat back in his chair and smiled. "You might want to start at the beginning."

oooxxx000xxxooo

Deputy Director Cullen was a very serious man. OK so he knew how to take a joke but he was also extremely good at keeping the Agents under him in check. Most of them were relatively fearful of him. So Cullen's secretary found it surprising when, after Agent Booth had left, she took him a fresh coffee in his office to find the Deputy Director doubled over and laughing hysterically, begging the lord to have mercy on him.

"Ah thanks Julie. You know sometimes I really do love my job"

"I'm very glad to hear that sir."

oooxxx000xxxooo

Angela opened one eye at the cell phone that was vibrating on her night stand. The caller ID said Booth. Dare she answer it? This was all so unfair. She hadn't asked to be involved in this. He had called her, begging for her help. She had only tried to do what she thought would help get them together. And now she was sick on top of everything. So for today, no, she wasn't going to pick up her phone under any circumstance.

oooxxx000xxxooo

"Angela what the hell have you done" Booth yelled at the voicemail that greeted him. "Does Bones know I have these? I have a lunch date with her in two hours and I need to know. Then... then we have a freaking therapy session cause Sweets found out what she did! And don't even get me started on what Cullen knows. I need to know what's going on in her head Angela! And you have to tell me before this gets any worse. Just, please, just call me... soon. Or I will come and find you, and that won't be pretty. I'm serious Angela. No more Mr nice guy."

Booth threw the phone down on the couch. He had made an excuse to leave the office and come home instead. The envelope was still in his hand.

Could he?

He bolted the door. He really needed to start being more security conscious.

Should he?

Booth wasn't even sure if Bones knew that Angela had given him the photographs. But... she had seen fit to allow Angela to take them. In his own bedroom. If that wasn't an attempt at seduction then he didn't dare imagine how extreme she could go.

He opened his bedroom door and paused. When he woke up Sunday he felt something was wrong. His bed had smelt of her. Why had he not realized? Because who would expect their partner to be getting all hot and horny on someone else's bed that why.

Speaking of hot and horny...

He pulled out the photo's and spread them out across the mattress. Wow! She looked amazing. His wildest fantasies come true. Booth wondered if she would repeat the process with him taking the photo's instead of Angela. As he sat fantasizing he noticed there was a strange familiarity to the shots.

She didn't! She really didn't. He flung open the cupboard of the nightstand and pulled out the top magazine. This one was his favorite. It really had nothing to do with the blue eyed brunette that bore a slight resemblance to Bones that occupied the centerfold.

She did.

They had recreated the magazine spread for him using Bones.

Was it wrong for him to feel extremly aroused right now?

_A/N - I'm a little lonely right now. Please talk to me..._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N – OK so this is a continuation of the last scene. Because I love you guys so much I couldn't go to bed knowing this was waiting on my laptop_.

At what point can our actions be described as unethical. When we indulge in a spot of self pleasure? When that self pleasure is accompanied by vivid fantasies of a friend who trusts us to respect and protect them more than anyone else on the planet? When we indulge in said act on our employers time? Or perhaps a combination of all this plus the blatant use of pornographic material featuring that friend you respect so much, who might actually have no idea a meddling best friend gave it to you.

He sighed as his lubricated hand stroked the evidence of his arousal, frequently changing pace to extend the pleasure as long as possible. Was the photo of her lay relaxed across the middle of the bed while her bright eyes looked direct at the camera his favorite? Picturing her like that Booth imagined pounding into her heat until she screamed his name. He certainly liked the one where her hands caressed her own ass while her eyes were glazed, as though she was indulging in a fantasy of her own.

The one where she had removed her top and fondled her breasts with her eyes closed. He jerked his wrist faster. Now that one was hot. And he was close to ejaculation. Time to slow the pace back down.

Seeley Booth was going straight to hell. He would not pass go. He would not collect two hundred dollars. In fact God would probably strike him down before he even made his lunch date.

His phone rang. Given that he was supposed to be working right now he dare not answer. He fumbled around on the bed with his free hand. He was good at multi tasking. No point stopping if he didn't need to. It occurred to him it might be Bones. Hearing her voice while jerking off. That could be dangerous.

He liked dangerous.

"Seeley Booth, I want to know if you are thinking of anyone special at the moment?"

This was very wrong. "Mom... hi!" he panted, quickly letting go of his throbbing hard on.

"Are you alright Seeley. You seem a little out of breath. Did I disturb your fitness regime?"

"Umm... Something like that"

"So do you have anyone special that you were thinking of bringing to Thanksgiving?"

"Actually mom, at this specific moment in time I don't have a girlfriend."

"Why on earth not? You are a very attractive man Seeley"

"Maybe its because you named me Seeley" he replied sarcastically. He heard his mother 'tut' at the other end. "Sorry Mom. Actually there is someone who is a good friend but I don't know if she sees me as anything more." He glanced down at his now flaccid penis. Sagging against his thigh it looked like it had died a very lonely death.

"Oh that's a shame dear. Maybe in time. Well... you just need to have temperance."

His cock twitched at the verbal trigger. "Say what?" he asked, undeniably shocked.

"Temperance dear. It means to have things in moderation or exhibit self control."

"I know what temperance means mom." As long as Temperance means that I am going to get the most amazing sex ever then live happily ever after he thought.

"Hold that thought dear, there's someone at the door. I'll call you right back."

Seeley hung up the phone. Would he have enough time to finish the task at hand before his mother called back. She could talk to a complete stranger for hours. He would have time. Reaching over to examine another picture closely he dropped the phone at his side and began to touch himself once more.

In this shot she had actually slipped her fingers inside her panties. It was a carbon copy of the magazine photoshoot he had used to bring himself to orgasm so many times before. Even so he was amazed she had actually posed for these. Just a few more strokes and he would be there.

His phone rang again. God. Striking. Down. Obviously.

He picked up the call after four rings. "I get it! I need to have temperance."

"We really should wait until your session this afternoon Agent Booth before we analyze your feelings towards Dr Brennan." Booth pulled the phone back. The caller ID said Sweets. He pounded the wall with his fist.

"What the hell, Sweets. I thought I was talking my mother."

"You talk to your mother about having sex with women? Maybe we should think about extra one to one sessions..."

_A/N – So. Short and sweet. Well, maybe sweet is the wrong word to use. Coming up next – lunch date! You know it's gonna be interesting..._


	11. Chapter 11

Temperance Brennan liked everything to have a reason. An explanation. The rare occasions when events didn't fall into this category frustrated her.

She had spent the last hour sat in her office working on her manuscript. Inspiration had struck and the words had flowed freely. She was still typing the wrong name though. It was impossible to explain why she couldn't get Booth out of her head. To allow him to constantly dominate her thoughts wasn't logical.

She was frustrated right now. And not just in her mind. He body was screaming out for release. She glanced at her clock. Twenty past twelve. There was no way Booth would come early. He was way too punctual. She had enough time. Now she was thinking about it her need was becoming stronger. Unbearable even.

If she went to lunch in this state she might end up taking him right there in the diner, in front of families with young children, lonely old men with no company, and passing motorists. Law enforcement or not they would both get arrested.

But she was at work. In a glass office, sat at a glass desk, with three security cameras covering all angles of he office, never mind those in the rest of the building. She walked across to her private rest room. She would splash some cold water on her face. Put the thought right out of her mind.

It was only a small room, no windows. A basin and toilet. Very little floor space in-between. Realization struck. It was not covered by security cameras. And the door locked. She unbuttoned her pants and allowed them to pool at her feet as she lent back against the door. There was not much room to step out of them, not that it was necessary. This wouldn't take long.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Angela had not called Booth back. To say that he was worried about how he would approach Bones was an understatement. So the sensible course of action had been to come early and surprise Angela in her office. He crept around the doorway.

Empty.

Walking back into the lab he found Hodgins at his usual workstation.

"Angela?" he inquired.

"Man, you have taken some serious shit if you can't tell the difference between us," responded a grinning Hodgins.

"Funny. Where is she?" He was really pissed now.

"Sick. Some virus making her chuck her guts up."

Booth sighed. He would just have to wing it. "What about Bones?"

"In her office, writing"

"What kind of mood?"

"Dude, you have worked with her all this time and you don't have her premenstrual cycle sussed. I'm disappointed."

Hodgins had a point. After working so intently together Booth knew exactly when Bones was due her period. Not that he would bring that up in conversation. Ever! "Answer the damned question."

"Actually now that you mention it she has been acting kinda nervous this morning. Constantly checking the time."

"Was that so hard?" Booth walked off in the direction of Bones office.

"Your welcome dude" Hodgins called sarcastically.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Less than one hundred feet away Temperance was frantically stroking her fingers against her slick center. Her heart was pounding with excitement but try as she might, she just couldn't push herself over the edge. And then she saw it.

Well it was more of a them, but her eyes zoned in on the one that belonged to her trusting partner. It would be very wrong of her to do the next thing that popped into her aroused mind. Incredibly wrong. If she believed in God then she would be going straight to hell.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Booth concluded that it had been a front this morning. She was nervous about seeing him therefore she must know that Angela had given him the photos. They had a lot to talk about before seeing Sweets at two. And the last thing they needed was there twelve year old shrink picking up on unresolved issues.

He walked straight into Bones office and glanced around. Hodgins had said she was here. He made himself comfortable on her sofa, picking up a magazine from the coffee table. A forensics journal – boring. At least it would look like he was doing something while he considered what he would say to her.

His train of thought was disrupted by the sound of an electrical buzzing coming from her restroom. So that's where she was! Freshening up, cleaning her teeth. This made sense. When she kissed him last Christmas she was adamant she needed gum. Fresh breath was obviously important to her where kissing was concerned.

She was planning to kiss him. Oh yes, thank you God.

The game was on!

oooxxx000xxxooo

The other side of two inches of beechwood, Temperance Brennan was pressing the oscillating head of Booths toothbrush against her sensitive mound to force a desperately needed orgasm. Even she had to admit that there was a certain sensuality of using an object that had been inside his mouth.

Her breathing laboured and the fluttering sensations began to spread though her body. She felt the hot flush spread across her chest. There was still time enough to wash the smell of sweat and arousal from her skin in the decontamination showers...

She was there! Quiet whimpers gave way to an outright scream as the vibrations pushed her over the edge, accompanied by a thud as her legs gave way underneath her.

"Bones?" yelled the unmistakable voice from the other side of the door. "Are you OK in there?"

Shit fuck crap fuck piss fuck "I'm fine, I just... saw a spider. A really big spider. So I... stamped on it," she lied.

"OK then. I'll just wait out here."

"Yes! That would be best." Temperance quickly picked herself up and rearranged her clothing before throwing the toothbrush back in its place.

A couple of calming deep breaths later she opened the door, to greet her partner with a pleasant smile. "I'm ready to go whenever you are Booth."

"Great. But do you mind if I brush my teeth first?" He moved past her into the small room and picked up the offending item.

All she could do was focus on a small speck of dust on the floor as he proceeded to use the brush for it's designated purpose.

"Is this a new brand of toothpaste?" He rolled his tongue around his mouth. "It taste's... different!"

_A/N – Ok so I lied. Lunch date is definitely next. And I would just like to make it very clear that my inspiration for this chapter was the commercial for electric toothbrushes that came on as I was reading your wonderful reviews. I am not a sick twisted individual in any way. Even if the last eleven chapters may imply differently... _


	12. Chapter 12

"So... why were you early? We agreed on one o'clock." Temperance felt a little nauseous. Understandable in the circumstances.

"I planned to call in on Angela. She did something for me. I just wanted to... thank... her in person." Booth had considered his words carefully. Thank wasn't specifically what he wanted to do. Shoot? Now there was an idea!

"She's sick."

"Well I know that now."

The walk to the diner had been awkward to say the least. Back in her office Booth had routinely placed his hand on her back only for her to jolt and shrug him away. While it bothered him, Booth accepted that she probably felt conscious of the photographs. They were pretty... wow! So it was safe to assume that Bones was fully aware Angela had delivered the explicit photos. They had both remained silent, stealing discrete glances, until they sat at their usual table, and placed their regular food order.

"You should have called." she stated flatly.

"Your not her keeper. I know you have better things to be doing than keeping track of Angela."

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"You should have told me you were coming to the lab early."

"Bones?"

"It is very unprofessional to keep turning up unannounced, Booth."

"And your not my keeper either, Bones." He shook his head. "I... you gave me an access card."

"Only for when we're working."

"We're..." He waved a finger between them. "...always working"

"We aren't now."

"What is your problem?" he asked, exasperated.

"Perhaps it's simply the fact your here!" she spat venomously.

He sat back in his chair, obviously hurt. "Have I done something to upset you? He emphasized the 'I'. If she was regretting allowing Angela to take the photo's then it really wasn't fair to take it out on him.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Just answer the God damn question, Bones!"

She turned her head and stared blankly out of the window. It really wasn't his fault. He'd just taken her by surprise. She was more angry at herself.

The waitress placed their order down, automatically knowing exactly which was for who. Booth dived into his food. He'd already worked up an appetite that morning. Arguing with Bones was just compounding that. The irate woman opposite, however, continued to gaze out at the passing traffic. If she wasn't going to talk about it then he'd have to.

"I know what you did."

Her ears pricked up. How could he possibly know? How could he just sit there as if it was nothing?

"And I have to say, at first, I was surprised, but now I got my head round it I actually think I like the idea."

He knew. He knew what she had been doing behind closed doors.

"Well, I've been thinking, wondering, myself now for some time how you might react if I brought the subject up, because this isn't something that is unappealing to me."

And not just back at the office! How long had she been pleasuring herself to fantasies of Booth? Months...? Years...? And now he was telling her he'd known for ages. Could this conversation get any worse.

"But I'm fairly sure that Sweets knows about some of it and will want us to consider the implications of this on our working relationship."

He knew. And so did their shrink. Wait... what? "What?" Apparently it could get worse.

"I have to say though, and this is totally not my fault , that today Cullen saw you, doing... y'know too."

Much worse! She had been sure that there were no security camera's. What the hell was going on?

"I just want you to know that I think I really want this to work"

Want what to work? She felt like she was in one of Hodgins conspiracy theories. Where everyone else knew what was going on.

"But for Sweets, we need to put on a united front and limit the details to whatever he already knows. We don't want to give him any more to think about."

Sweets thought about her masturbating? Surely that went way across client boundaries. How could she sit opposite him in less than an hour knowing that he was picturing her getting her stones off.

"I can't do much about Cullen though! He seemed to take it all in his stride. Allowed me to take the, umm, images."

Images? So she had been caught on camera at some point. This was a complete violation of her privacy. What was the world coming to?

"I just hope he keeps it to himself."

Booth looked up from his meal. All the while he had been talking he had remained focused on the plate in front of him. If he was honest, looking at her would make him want to kiss her. And until they were both on the same page that would be a bad idea.

She was sat in utter shock, wide eyed, mouth hanging open, fingernails digging into the table.

He looked her direct in the eyes and instead of the passion he expected, was met by confusion.

"Bones, do you even know what I was talking about?"

In any other situation Temperance Brennan would have no qualms about being blunt and straightforward and told him that in fact, she believed he was referring to the excessive masturbation habit she had developed.

But something happened back at her office that changed that. She was embarrassed. So she responded in the most logical way she could muster.

"Oral hygiene?"

_A/N – I hope that lived up to your expectations after last chapters 'gross factor'. Do you want more "eew" moments or have i put you all off reading? Hello... is there anyone still left with me? Anybody... _


	13. Chapter 13

"What?"

What the hell did oral hygiene have to do with anything? Booth looked straight at her. She was staring intently back. He had misread her behavior totally. She was embarrassed about something but it wasn't the pictures. What could be potentially more embarrassing for her than that?

Unless... she didn't know about the pictures. Angela had her pose though. She was a willing participant... at the time. His mind flashed back to the empty bottle in the trash, the obvious tipsiness when she first arrived on his doorstep. And where had she spent the time between him calling Angela and her seeing Angela?

She was legless when Angela took the photos. Absolutely blind drunk.

It was all slotting into place now. He wasn't a Special Agent for nothing. So what exactly did she remember? And what else did she have to feel guilty about? And why has she just turned her head to gaze outside?

oooxxx000xxxooo

"What?"

So, he hadn't made the connection with the toothbrush, but he obviously knew she had been pleasuring herself more frequently than was healthy. Did Booth know that she thought about him? Did he know that she was trying her utmost not to think about him right now? And failing miserably. She averted her gaze back to the street outside. Maybe if she didn't look into his deep, brown, soulful eyes...

"Bones?"

"Yes Booth" Her brain was screaming at her to keep looking outside.

"I'm not sure I understand what you just said. Could you..." Booths cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID realizing this was one call he needed to take.

"Booth" he stated formally, almost bordering on aggressive. His eyes were fixed on Brennan.

"_Hi Booth"_ Angela spoke timidly. _"I got your message._"

"Good. So you will understand why it was so urgent."

"_Yes, and before you see Bren at one, I needed to let you know that she doesn't remember a thing about Saturday. I should have called sooner I know, but I'm sick, I've barely managed to get out of the bathroom."_

Booth glanced at his watch. Picking Bones up early meant it was still only five minutes to one."I am fully aware of the victims recollection issues already. Thank you," he added sarcastically. "What I don't quite understand is the perpetrators state of mind to do what they did."

"_Hey, I was just trying to help. It seemed a good idea at the time."_

"So when you delivered the package..."

"_... I hadn't spoken to her. I think we should just destroy the evidence. She need never know."_

"It will come out. Always does. Best it comes from someone they trust."

"_So you? ...Or me?"_

"I don't know yet. Let me think about it a while."

"_OK."_

"But for now I'm trying to have a pleasant lunch with my partner. So we will speak later." Booth hung up on her. His eyes had not shifted from their gaze on Bones while speaking. She had not yet looked back at him.

"Everything alright?" Temperance asked casually.

"I hope so," he sighed. He really did. If Angela's meddling came between them, well, he really didn't know how he would cope.

She picked at her plate while Booth polished his clear of food.

"So why does Sweets want us in this time?" She asked quietly.

"I think he wants to know how we spent our weekends"

"Oh. How was yours?

"Strange." He quickly added, "Parker and I both got sick. Had to take him to hospital."

"Booth, you already told me about Parker.

"No," he affirmed "No, Bones, I didn't."

"Well I stayed in all weekend, and I haven't spoken to you properly since Fri..." A look of realization flooded her face as she realized one of the scene's in her manuscript was not as imaginary as she thought. "Oh! Did I...?

He nodded, as he watched the color drain from her face.

"And then, the cops...?" She pursed her lips as he silently acknowledged. "So Sweet's knows and thats why we have to go?" All rhetorical.

"Do you remember what happened after the cops let you go?"

She shook her head. Sheepishly she asked "Care to fill in the blanks?"

"I don't know what you did next. I was at the hospital until four am. But I called Angela to go find you." He considered if now was the right time to explain about the photos.

"When we see Sweets I don't want to talk about this. Not yet anyway."

"We can do that" He placed his hand on hers reassuringly.

The shock of his touch made her heart rate quicken. "I just need to go to the restroom" she excused.

oooxxx000xxxooo

"Angela, I remember what I did Saturday. Why did you not tell me this morning?"

"_I'm sorry Sweetie. I just thought it would be easier on you if you didn't know."_

"I have a therapy appointment in an hour, to talk about what I did on Saturday."

"_What? How?"_

"The officer who tried to arrest me obviously couldn't keep it to herself."

"_Riiight, Sweets wants to talk about that!"_ Angela breathed a sigh of relief.

"What else would there be?"

"_Nothing Sweetie. Ignore me. I'm all dosed up on medication."_

"I think Booth wanted to talk about what I did."

"_So skip work after therapy. Take Booth home. Show him exactly how you feel, if you get my drift."_

"If your drift means I should endeavor to recreate Saturday night by turning up on Booths doorstep practically naked then I'm going to need a little Belgian courage."

"_Dutch courage sweetie."_

"And besides, I don't know if I can justify skipping work for afternoon sex. What if he doesn't want to?"

"_Trust me Bren. He wants to!"_

"There something else Ang."

"_Spill"_

"Earlier, Booth almost caught me masturbating."

"_Almost Sweetie"_

"I was using something of his though"

"_Bren?"_ Angela quizzed

"He has an electric toothbrush he keeps in my office."

"_That is so naughty Bren. I'm proud of you! So just replace it!"_

"He already used it! And I had to stand by and watch. Actually. not watch is more accurate. I feel so guilty."

"_You rinsed it off though?"_

"He was banging on the door. Booth got worried when he heard me scream. I just put it straight back"

"_OH MY GOD BREN!"_

"Should I tell him?"

"_Would now be a good time to tell you that it's not the worst thing you've done?"_

A flush startled Temperance.

"Oh hang on Angela, I'm not as alone as I thought I was." she hissed into the phone.

She heard the lock slide from inside the cubical. The statistics about hand washing in public restrooms were quite horrific, to the degree that she was always conscious of elbowing doors open, than use her own hands. Today however it would suit her just fine if the imposing patron would conveniently forget to wash.

Tucking the phone between her head and shoulder Temperance rested her purse on the edge of the basin and pretended to root around for some kind of inanimate object. From the corner of her eye she saw the other woman walk up beside her and set the water running.

"No need to stop on my account Dr Brennan"

"_Oh my God Bren! Is that Cam?"_ screeched Angela, loud enough to be audible without the need for a phone.

Cam smirked at the anthropologist's mortified expression. "Dr Brennan. How fortunate of me to catch you. I need to go over some reports with you. Shall we say my office, three-fifteen?"

oooxxx000xxxooo

"Booth I have changed my mind." Temperance stated as she quickly walked back towards him.

"About what?"

"I'd like to get a sandwich from the deli down the street eat it in your vehicle. Or Sweets office. Just... not here." She pulled her jacket on quickly, and began to walk towards the door.

Throwing a few notes down on the table, Booth jumped up in pursuit. "Hey Bones, wait up. We still need to talk about how we're gonna handle Sweet's."

Cam looked up from the privacy of the table she preferred, tucked around the corner. She knew Brennan did her own thing regardless of what anyone else thought. It would be interesting to see if she turned up for their newly scheduled appointment.

_A/N - I cannot believe how many hits these chapters are getting. And I am very appreciative of the response I'm getting. So thank you. And therapy is next! Which is obviously something I could do with myself._


	14. Chapter 14

"Agent Booth, Dr Brennan. Welcome."

Dr Lance Sweets was grinning like an idiot. He had a feeling that today was the day. The day everything would change, but yet still be the same. The day each would publicly admit that they loved each other more than life itself. And the day he could write the conclusion for his (potentially groundbreaking) thesis entitled 'Transitions of love; The power of human emotions in work based partnerships.' Which would receive critical acclaim worldwide. And win many research awards. And result in Booth kicking his head in. While Brennan shouted instructions as to which area's would cause most damage, yet not show bruising. Sweets realized he needed to stop thinking.

The first time he had met the partners he had been astounded at the bond they shared. Everything they experienced together just made them stronger. And closer. Recently he had dared to suggest that they had developed a surrogate relationship with each other, that affected their ability to bond with others. What he failed to mention was that it didn't need to be a surrogate. That their bond was strong enough to be one hundred percent real.

This morning Agent Booth had said he 'needed to have Temperance'. Of course he'd come up with some random excuse about him meaning something else. But Freud knew what he was talking about. And that was one hell of a slip.

"How are we all feeling?"

Both spoke together.

"Fine... Good"

"Good... Fine"

"Awesome."

"Is that response to our answers or a verbal indicator off your own mood Dr Sweets? Because there really is no need to be in awe of Agent Booth or myself."

"Dr Brennan, I would have to say both."

Booth and Brennan smiled at each other.

"OK guys. Zone of truth. Today, I want you both to confess something to each other."

Booth shrugged and looked at his partner. "Well that's going to be easy."

"I agree. High school story or childhood incident Booth?

"Wait! There are rules." Interrupted Sweets.

"Well there's a surprise." The agent slumped down in his chair.

Temperance leaned in towards him. "It's hardly surprising Booth. The task would suggest that Dr Sweets has an agenda to expose a very specific truth, and will thereby administer a proven technique to facilitate a desired outcome."

Sweet's leaned forwards in protest. "You're psychoanalyzing me, Dr Brennan?"

"And your doing a damn fine job there, Bones, considering you don't even like psychology." Booth reached out and touched her arm.

The distance between them closed as they subconsciously eased nearer to each other. This did not go unnoticed by their observant watcher.

"It's interesting Dr Brennan, that you automatically considered past incidents. While they do give us an insight into the person we have become, the fact you continually look at time periods that precede your relationship are acting as a distancing mechanism. Your confession today has to be about something that affects the other person. So for example Agent Booth, you might confess something that happened since our last meeting that could affect how you feel about Dr Brennan."

Booths eyes narrowed as it became perfectly clear what the interfering shrink wanted. While he had guessed the reason for the session it still surprised him how obvious Sweets was being.

"This isn't going to work Sweets. Nothing Bones could do would change how I feel."

"Perhaps not, but what about other people. What if a third party was involved."

Booth shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Did Sweets know? Had Cullen called? The psychologist was giving nothing away but a smug grin. "It makes no difference. Your twelve year old brain has an overactive imagination Sweets. Why don't you let us leave early and use that imagination to play with your power ranger action figures."

"Are his figures really that different from your comic books Booth?"

"Yes, completely different, and they are graphic novels, Bones. How many times!"

"So if Agent Booth has nothing, what about you Doctor Brennan?"

"There are no incidents that spring to mind." She glanced at Booth conscientiously.

Sweets sat back considering defeat, when he noticed Brennan's nervous behavior.

"Dr Brennan. Your lying!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that Sweets." Booth defended angrily. "That was way out of order."

"No Booth." Brennan placed her hand on his knee to calm him. "Dr Sweets is correct"

"Bones you don't need to say anything."

"Yes I do. This needs to come from me."

"Go on..."

"I borrowed the toothbrush you keep at my office for something other than it's intended purpose."

"Huh?"

"That's why it tasted bad."

"Oh man," Sweet's interjected. "This is so lame. Dr Brennan you must have something worse to confess than this!" What Sweet was waiting to hear was Dr Brennan explain why she had turned up at Booth's door barely dressed, then declare her undying love for him. Then they would make out some on his couch and well, he really should stop that train of thought right there.

He shrank back into his chair when Booth shot him a blatant death glare.

"What did you use it for?" Booth asked quizzically.

"You really don't want me to answer that."

"Yes. I do!"

"I... I can't Booth. It's just...

"Bones! You spend your day manhandling dead bodies. Nothing you tell me can be worse than what I'm imagining right now."

Temperance sighed. "Dr Sweet's, would you mind..." She waved her hand towards the door.

"But it's my office!"

"Sweets get the hell out now," Booth growled.

The young therapist stood quickly, grabbing his notepad as he went. He was not going to argue with Agent Booth with the atmosphere in that office.

Once the door was firmly shut she inched towards him and breathed into his ear. "If I tell you can we move on and never mention this again?"

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Of course we can, Bones."

Taking a deep breath she blurted out "I used it as a masturbatory aid."

Time seemed to stand still as Booth processed her confession.

"And Angela and Cam both know." She felt sick to her stomach.

"Oh." His momentary shock melted away as Booth smiled. "I can think of worse things."

"Don't make fun of me, Booth. I really didn't have to tell you."

"I wasn't. I've seen too much in the lab. There really are a lot of things you could have done much much worse."

"Can we please move on. You agreed."

"Sure, but I'd just like to make something clear first. I never said it tasted bad." He smirked at her. "I said it taste.. different." Whether it was a conscious action or not, she couldn't deny what he did next.

He licked his lips.

Her expression softened as her skin flushed bright red.

"Bones, I have a confession too. Angela gave me..."

His cell phone brutally interrupted them. Shooting her an apologetic look he flipped it open. "Booth!... Yes... Got it... I'll tell her..." He hung up. "We have a case. Let's go."

_A/N - I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. If it did - tell me. If it didn't - tell me. I'm full of a cold right now so I need a little more love than usual. _


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait"

"Bones, we have a body waiting. Evidence might get contaminated. Lets go!"

"I can't. Cam is expecting me back at the lab. We have a three – fifteen appointment."

Booth looked bemused "Since when do you pander to Cam?"

"Since she mistakenly believes I am planning on not returning to work this afternoon so I can pursue other activities."

"What? That's crazy. You always put work first."

"She overheard a conversation which prompted her to organize our meeting, thereby ensuring my return to the lab after our session with Sweets."

"What exactly does she think you had planned for this afternoon?"

"Intercourse."

"Of course. It's obvious now you mention it," Booth deadpanned. "So you have an early date?" His tone changed. Now his voice was full of concern.

"Why would you think that?"

"What am I supposed to think?"

"No I don't. And the fact remains that I have to go back to the Jeffersonian."

"Why does the thought of Cam thinking you're having sex bother you so much?"

"That doesn't. It's more the thought that she believes I would neglect my job to engage in..."

"So why don't I call her up and explain there's been a murder?" He interrupted. "She'll have no reason to doubt me."

"That won't work."

"You sound very sure Bones, but I know Cam. I think you're overreacting. So c'mon!" Booth stood up and opened the door to an expectant Sweets.

"Hey guy's, are we good to carry on?"

"Sorry, duty calls. Bones, for the tenth time - lets go." Booth was getting exasperated now.

Temperance thought out loud. "If we had an independent witness..."

Sweets looked suspiciously between the two partners. "Why do you guy's need a witness?"

"Not me, her! And don't ask, because I'm dammed if I understand."

"Dr. Sweet's" she began. "Would you consider continuing this session in the car?"

"Your asking me to come to a crime scene? Awesome!"

Booth sighed and shook his head."No Bones. No! What is wrong with you today?"

Grinning, Sweets threw on his jacket. "Lets roll guy's."

oooxxx000xxxooo

"How far is the crime scene?"

"We'll get there when we get there Bones."

They had been driving for a little over ten minutes and these were the first words that Sweets heard the partners speak. As per Dr Brennan's request he had called Cam and explained that he was spending the afternoon observing them in the field so she would not be back at the Jeffersonian anytime soon. Neither party in the front seemed to have much to say. He wondered if Dr Brennan's mystery confession had anything to do with the atmosphere.

"So, you guy's, I can't help but notice that we are really quiet this afternoon."

"It's most likely that Agent Booth is one, annoyed that you are accompanying us, and two, mad at me for asking you," offered Brennan

"I'm not mad at you Bones." said Booth adamantly. "I can never be mad at you."

"What if I did something that might embarrass you?"

"Like that isn't a regular occurrence? What about when you constantly insist on talking about s-e-x even when you know it makes me uncomfortable."

"You seemed quite comfortable to talk about it in Dr Sweets office."

"Boonesssss..."

Sweets leaned forwards into the space between them. "Wait, when I left my office you were talking about toothbrushes. How did you get from that to... oh! Now I understand. Dr Brennan, I'm please with your cooperation. That was actually very appropriate to the task that I..."

"Sweets, stop talking. Right now." Booth growled.

The vehicle descended into silence again.

Brennan was first to speak. "Now you're mad."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are Booth. Your blood flow has increased dramatically causing your skin to become flushed, and there is a vein in your neck that is pulsating quite predominantly. Furthermore your grip on the wheel is so firm your knuckles have turned a paler shade than they should be."

"But I'm not mad – at you. There's the difference!"

After a moment she spoke again. "What if I embarrassed you in front of your peers?"

"You mean like you just did not two minutes ago or did you have another occasion in mind?"

"Yes... and yes."

"Agent Booth do you regard me as a peer?" asked Sweets excitedly.

"I told you to stop talking."

"I think what Booth is trying to say is given your respected status within the Federal Bureau of Investigation and your assignment to evaluate our partnership he has no choice but to respect your opinion of him," suggested Brennan helpfully.

Booth slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt.

"Get out, now. Both of you."

Temperance sensed the rising tension and opened the passenger door. She surveyed the location before closing it, leaving Booth alone with Sweets.

"You can't just abandon us Agent Booth. I would have to write a report about anger management issues. I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

"Fortunately for me Sweets that wont happen because we are at the crime scene already. Now get the hell out of the car before I feel the need for a little target practice."

oooxxx000xxxooo

Booth lent over her shoulder as she made her preliminary examination of the body. "This was no accident Booth. There are multiple stab wounds on the victim."

"OK, so let's get the body back to the Jeffersonian."

"Wait." Brennan waved over one of the FBI forensics team. "Can I get some high resolution photographs of this area here?" she instructed. A vivid image flashed before her eyes. The words she had written in her latest manuscript suddenly didn't seem so imaginary.

Temperance jerked up, bringing her head inches from Booths warm breath.

"Oh... Fuck!"

"Nothing like a dead body to bring back repressed drunken memories huh Bones!"

_A/N - I know that was a little short, but... we're almost there! Besides, you know how I like to keep you hanging... What's that? ... Pitchforks?... body bags?... I really don't think there's any need for... OK, OK I'm writing as fast as I can!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N – So I wasn't really that happy with my first version so this chapter is a repost. _

**36 hours earlier.**

"You know you want to, Bren." the artist suggested teasingly.

"Angela..."

Both women were sat on the floor of Booth's bedroom, porn magazines spread around as Angela flicked through, searching for inspiration. From the top of the pile, one of the magazines fell open at it's centerfold.

"Hey this girl kinda looks like you."

"Are you suggesting that Booth likes to masturbate to sexually explicit images that remind him of me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"So, I think you should consider making the photo's a little more... enticing."

Brennan cocked her head in intrigue.

"Why not recreate this centerfold spread."

Temperance feigned horror at the suggestion. "Because she is... and... and...!"

"Precisely. Men find this hot. Booth finds this hot. Indulge his fantasies a little."

"I am a little drunk Ange. I'm not sure that is conducive to rational decisions."

"Bren. We are best friends. I'm not going to make a pass at you if I see you getting your rocks off. A little alcohol in your system will help you relax. Make you more at ease in front of the camera. I am the artist. I am completely sober. Trust me on this."

"I think I probably need to be even more inebriated to agree to your suggestion."

Angela indicated for her to wait while she darted out of the room, returning again in under a minute. "Guess what I found!" she sang, waving the bottle of scotch in front of her.

"This is a bad idea Angela."

"Look. You are the one who decided she'd waited long enough. You are the one who turned up on Booths doorstep seductively dressed, ready for a little action. Think of them as a memento of you guy's finally getting down to business. Unless, that is, you want to invite me back to take actual commemorative photo's of the both of you screwing the other others brains out. "

"That's physically impossible Angela. My brain will be as effective after sex as it will before. Although, there is a good chance my cognitive function will be impaired during copulation as the sensory overload will dominate the neuron pathways..."

"Your stalling!"

"OK"

"What?"

"I said OK, I will pose – for Booth."

"Let's get busy then."

Angela eyed the magazine spread, as she threw her bag at Brennan. "Go fix your hair and makeup. You'll find everything you need in there."

Temperance made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. After a few minutes she returned to the bedroom looking immaculate.

"So what now?"

"Now we have some fun!"

oooxxx000xxxooo

"So.." Rebecca began, "..if Parker hadn't been sick what do you think would of happened tonight?"

Booths eyes glazed over as his imagination took over, playing out scenarios that could have been. "Not sure, but whatever happened, it would have been damned good."

"And now."

"Just another missed opportunity I guess."

"Doesn't have to be."

"What?"

"Maybe she would like a little gift."

"Like what? Flowers? Jewelry?

"Something to commemorate the occasion. Something with an underlying meaning. A sort of private joke. Might make things a little less awkward. An ice breaker."

"I just know you have a suggestion."

Rebecca held up the fashion magazine she had spent the last hour flicking through. His eyes drifted to the peep-toe stilettos the model wore. They were exactly the right shade of blue. "I know where you can get a pair of these."

oooxxx000xxxooo

"Push your ass out a little more," Angela instructed as Brennan bent over by the bed. The heels she wore elongated her legs and the curve of her rear rose above her torso, as her breasts hung pendulous in their satin support. "Wow, Bren these are going to look amazing. Y'know, If you want we could submit these to one of the magazines Booth reads...

"No way Angela. And I'm not sure reading is much of a requirement with these kinds of publications."

"So now you need to lie down in this pose." Angela waved the magazine at her. "And I beg to differ. There is a very informative article in here about how to give a woman the best oral sex of her life."

"Can we just get on with the photo's Ange?"

"I'm just saying," Angela began to shoot again, "when Booth gets round to a bit of oral action he really has no excuse to not be mind blowing. Like Hodgins."

Temperance shrieked in laughter "I really don't need to know what Hodgins is like in bed."

"Maybe not, but I'm gonna tell you anyway." She reviewed the pictures on the LCD screen. "Next pose is on your hands and knees"

"On the bed?" Temperance asked hopefully. "Because it is really comfortable up here."

oooxxx000xxxooo

"You go home to bed Seeley" insisted Rebecca. "You aren't looking too clever anyhow."

"Mmm, I am feeling pretty run down. Are you sure you don't mind staying with Parker?"

"What if you take him again next Sunday?"

"That's great Becca. Call me if you need anything." Booth lent across and kissed his sleeping son. "See ya later Bud."

oooxxx000xxxooo

"Sweetie?" Angela threw her phone back into her bag. "Cab will be here in five Bren. Time to go."

Both women were frantically removing any trace of their misdemeanors. Angela took the empty bottle of scotch outside to the trash, while Brennan straightened the bedclothes, erasing any visible evidence that remained. She opened a drawer and pulled out one of Booths favorite t-shirts, throwing over her semi naked form. Would he miss it? She could always keep it. Deny all knowledge.

Angela placed the camera carefully in its case. "Sweetie, Booth is gonna die when he sees these."

"I don't want Booth to die Ange" She replied in all seriousness.

Angela laughed. "You shouldn't drink Sweetie. It make you go even more literal than usual."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N – OK so I hope I didn't scare too many people with my last offering. That's what happens when you try to write dosed up on flu meds. I should not post without a beta! I wasn't too happy with it myself and it's been plaguing me over the weekend. So I rewrote some of it and have reposted. Don't feel you have to read it unless you disliked my last chapter, it has no effect on this chapter. Anyway... lets move on. **_

_**Cause this is what you've all been waiting for! Last chapter. And it's a long one to reward everyone who has stuck with me through all the crazy ideas my head comes up with. So this is your last chance to send me a review. **_

_**I'm really excited about this one, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. **_

BBBBBBBBBBBB

_Temperance jerked up, bringing her head inches from Booths warm breath._

"_Oh... Fuck!"_

"_Nothing like a dead body to bring back repressed drunken memories huh Bones!"_

The memories from that night had hit her like a bullet. Initial shock, that she would betray Booth's trust that way by invading his privacy, giving way to the stinging pain that she had allowed Angela to manipulate her into doing that. Had she actually been struck she would be experiencing dizziness from the blood loss.

She still had her full quotient of blood, although it seemed to be flowing closer to the surface, tinging her skin pink. So why was she feeling so dizzy right now? Could it be anything to do with the hot breath tickling the back of her neck?

She felt him rise to his feet, not taking his eyes off her for a second. Slowly, she followed suit, and turned to face him, barely inches between them. And as she stared into the reassuring brown eyes she saw something in the way he looked at her. This was nothing she hadn't seen before many many times. Sometimes she might interpret it as tenderness. Other times, compassion. On the odd occasion she even thought she had felt his desire.

She now realized that she had been wrong in her interpretation. What she had seen for so long was... love.

Nothing more. Nothing less. Just pure love.

And it didn't matter what she did, or didn't do, he wouldn't feel any different about her. Because she was slowly beginning to realize that she felt the same way about him. A delicate smile broke through her worried expression. His hands reached for hers pulling her closer. She felt like she was falling, and he was waiting with open arms, ready to catch her. Her head dropped down to see how their fingers entwined together.

In a flash he had his finger under her chin, raising her back up, bring her lips close to his.

"Did I remember to tell you how lovely you are?"

"No," she whispered between labored breaths.

"Did I remember to say how perfect we fit together?"

"No," she grinned, her heart beating faster than she could comprehend.

"Then I've never told you that I love you, more than you could possibly imagine?"

"No..." The sound had barely left her lips before he closed the gap between them, pressing gently at first, waiting for her to respond. She needed no encouragement and moved her own lips rhythmically against his, seeking more.

oooxxx000xxxooo

Sweets watched from a distance as their relationship took the turn he had been patiently waiting for. He smiled at the pretty cop that had been talking to him.

"I'm gonna need a lift back into the city. Any chance you could help a poor guy out."

She nodded at the shrink. "I take it your ride has other business to attend to."

"Yes. They certainly do."

oooxxx000xxxooo

Drawing apart for air, she ran her fingers down his biceps. "Say it again. Please?"

"I love you."

"Again?"

"I. Love. You!"

"Again?" She knew she was pushing her luck for a third time. She hadn't said anything back to him yet.

"Geez Bones, we do have a body to get back to the Jeffersonian. Every minute out here in the elements is potentially compromising your evidence. And I know how cranky that makes you."

"I do not get cranky," she protested, packing up her kit. "I just think that the victim deserves the respect of our ability to catch the killer. And that needs evidence. Uncontaminated evidence."

"Cranky!" He teased, walking back towards the SUV.

"Am not" she muttered, well out of earshot. Smiling to herself, she picked up her bag and followed him back to the SUV. "Love you too." And if he didn't hear that, which she knew he didn't because he was now sat in the drivers seat, then it was his own fault for walking away so quickly.

oooxxx000xxxooo

"That was considerate of Sweets to hitch a ride with the cop" Temperance thought out loud.

"Considerate my ass," Booth retorted. "He has the hot's for her."

"Did you think she was pretty?"

"Why are you asking me that? Did I not make my feelings clear back at the crime scene?" There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

"She did seem to be very well structured. I was making a reasonable observation."

"Then I would prefer that you didn't." He glanced across to the confused anthropologist. "Truth is Bones, since you've been here I just don't see anybody else."

"But you've dated other women." She had meant it as a statement, then realized she'd asked a question.

The air was silent as he pondered her musings. "You already know that since breaking up with Tessa I slept with Rebecca a couple of times, and Cam. But I'd had a relationship with them both before and it was just... easy, I suppose."

"When I challenged you in Sweets office about you being so secretive about your sex life you said that you did OK."

"Hey, I never said I was short on offers. I just choose not to take them up."

"Are you telling me you haven't had sex in..." Temperance mentally calculated back to when he had called it a day with Cam. "...two years Booth!"

"I haven't been counting the exact amount of days," he lied, "but that sounds reasonable"

Booth swung the SUV into a side road.

"This isn't the right way back Booth."

"I know"

Pulling up on the gravel he placed the vehicle in park and got out, walking a short distance away. Brennan followed him as he approached the lakeside. Water was lapping at the sole of his shoes when she joined him.

"I bring Parker out here sometimes."

"It's really beautiful."

"Very beautiful." He wasn't looking out at the lake anymore.

"Why have we stopped here?"

"I... I'm not really sure. I suppose I just wanted to take five. Now we've got this case we're gonna spend the next few days with barely enough time to eat or sleep, let alone take time for anything else."

"It will take the forensics unit a couple of hours to get all the evidence back to the Jeffersonian. We can afford to take five." Brennan smiled at the man stood before her as rain began to bounce on the water. "Although maybe not here. We should head back to the SUV"

As a crack of thunder rolled through the sky, she slid her hand into his, and pulled him away from the waters edge. They walked slowly together along the pathway, making smalltalk until they reached the car park. It was a humid afternoon, and a thunderstorm wouldn't have been unexpected. The rain was still light. Neither noticed it.

"Don't you dare" she challenged. Booth had walked past the drivers side and was following her around the front of the car. "I am quite capable of opening a door on my own."

"I know. That was not my intention."

Booth stepped towards Brennan, pinning her between him and the bonnet. Eyes dark with desire, he lent in and kissed her, leaving no doubt of the passion he had been restraining. Granting him access to her mouth, his tongue thrust against her own, tangling together, tasting the uniqueness of each other. Her arms snaked up around his neck, drawing him in closer,

His hand lifted her thigh over his hip, gently caressing the soft milky flesh that had teased him for so long. She relaxed her arms from around his neck and allowed herself to lie back on the cold metal. Her eyes told him what she wanted. She still felt a need to vocalize her desire.

"I need you, Booth."

"You're sure?"

"Make love to me."

His hands ran up her thighs, gathering folds of fabric at her waist, searching out his goal. His fingers traced down the elastic of her panties until they met at her center, the thin fabric saturated with arousal.

"You're wet." he breathed. "So fucking wet."

"Always"

Her face told him she was serious. She pushed her hips up, allowing him to discard the sodden material.

"I want you inside me, Booth."

He shook his head. "Not just yet Bones. There's something I want to check first..."

He stretched her wide and lowered his head down. At first, all she could feel was the warmth of his breath as he took a moment to breath in the scent of her. Suddenly his tongue was on her, licking, tasting, a gentle flick of her clit. She writhed in pleasure as he sucked softly on her mound. Two fingers slid inside her, stroking her sensitive walls, until she could bare it no more.

Her orgasm came fast and hard, causing her entire body to shudder uncontrollably as Booth continued his assault, lapping enthusiastically as her center flooded. Aftershocks forced her to pull his head up to face her.

"Was your investigation productive Agent Booth?" she panted.

"Most definitely. It seemed very familiar. Almost like I've done that before, and yet I'm pretty certain I haven't"

"You aren't going to let me off easily for the things I've done are you?" Her eyes were pleading forgiveness.

"Not a chance in hell. I think a little redemption is on the cards."

"What did you have in mi... oh fuck!"

She had been oblivious to the fact Booth had unfastened his pants as he slid his newly exposed length into her, filling her to the hilt. She gasped in surprise as his girth stretched her wide, her head tipping back, desperately trying not to lose focus with the haze of ecstasy that threatened to overpower her. Above them, the sky clouded grey, and a chill in the wind tousled the hair around her face and sent goosebumps over the exposed flesh. His thrusts, though rough and brutal, were slow and steady, determined to prolong the experience, making her beg for more. Their eyes were locked, focused only on each other, and the universe revolved around them as the laws of physics shattered into oblivion. Fingernails dug into the paintwork as she desperately tried to hold on to reality. It was a futile attempt as his presence inside her tipped self control over the edge. She cried out as her walls contracted around him, triggering his own hot release. Completely spent, he collapsed into her arms.

After a few minutes of breathing in the scent of each other, Brennan spoke. "Booth?"

"Mmm hmm" he murmured into her neck.

"I love you!"

Booth pulled back to look her in the eyes. Grinning wildly he gave the response he had practiced in his head so many times. "I believe that is what you would define as a dopamine and norepinephrine stimulated response because of certain biological triggers, like scent, symmetrical features..."

"Or it could just mean that I love you."

Booth silenced her with a kiss. "Or it could just mean that we love each other."

The heavens opened. Booth jolted back, pulling his lover upright, both quickly straightening themselves before diving into the shelter of the vehicle. Both laughing, Booth turned the key in the ignition and set off once more.

"Almost forgot. I have something for you." he said bluntly.

"A gift?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Box is on the backseat."

Brennan reached behind and pulled out a gift wrapped box, placing it onto her lap. She glanced over at Booth who was staring intently at the road ahead. Lifting the lid carefully she couldn't help but smile as the contents were revealed. Quickly she adopted a serious expression as her hand lifted one of the blue satin shoes out for closer examination.

"I don't understand Booth. This purpose of this gift clearly isn't for my benefit. Surely you are the one who will essentially gain pleasure from their use."

"Y'know Bones, you're probably right. Keep digging."

"What?"

"There's something else in the box."

She rooted around the tissue paper that had packed the shoes and found the smaller object quickly. The confused expression made way for elation as the offending item rested across her palm.

"My bracelet!" The bangle she had traded for a bar tab two days earlier was back in her possession. "How did you...?"

Was he about to explain how, by strange coincidence, he'd noticed the one-off original on the shop assistants wrist when he purchased the shoes earlier. No way in hell.

"Special Agent, Bones. Special!"

Temperance smiled at him. "Yes. You are."


End file.
